Lessons Learned
by MindChaos
Summary: Regina has been secretly teaching Emma magic for months. Everyone in the town is oblivious to this happening as the two go about their days interacting as usual, until one night they're caught. (Meant to be a short thing but may turn out to be longer depending on if anyone wants me to continue it.)
1. Part One

**I know this isn't the update everyone's been waiting for, but with school and work and moving halfway across the country, it's been kind of a busy month. Besides that, I will update my other fic as soon as possible but until then, here's a little thing I wrote to pass the time in class! **

Jumping, Emma looked down at her phone vibrating loudly on her desk, signaling to her that she'd received a text message. Picking it up she flipped it and looked at the home screen it read:

'New Message: Regina Mills'

Unable to help the smile that curled from the corner of her lip, Emma opened the text.

"Will I be seeing you tonight for your lesson, Ms. Swan?" It read.

"Be there as soon as I'm done at the station!" Emma typed out quickly, setting her phone down as Henry appeared in the doorway.

Plopping his bag down on the floor he sat in his usual chair beside Emma's desk and slid a travel cup over to her."Mom thought you could use this." He said grinning as Emma took cup. "We had lunch today at Granny's and I told her you left real early this morning so we got you a coffee before we left."

Taking a sip of the coffee, Emma sighed contently, realizing Regina had asked for it with a hint of cinnamon. "Thanks, Kid." She smiled, as Henry sat back in his chair and looked around. "What are you up to for the rest of the day?" She asked, setting the coffee down and finally getting to a stack of papers she had been ignoring for the past hour while lost in thought.

Henry shrugged as he pulled his GameBoy out of his bag and turned it on. "Gunna level up my Pokémon, and occasionally bug ya while you work."

Laughing, Emma reached over and ruffled his hair. "Who woulda thought a 14 year old boy would want to hang out all day at work with his mom AFTER spending the morning with his other mom." She teased, throwing a paper ball at him.

"Pff, no other 14 year old boy has a Savior AND a Queen for moms." He replied, grinning as he tossed the paper ball that fell into his lap back at Emma.

Looking to the clock on the living room wall, Regina saw it was already pushing 11PM. Setting her book down on the table, the brunette sighed, wondering why she hadn't at least received a call to cancel the lesson. Deciding she might as well go to sleep, Regina stood from the couch, shutting off the living room light and sighing as she walked out into the entry hall. Just as she reached the foot of the stairs, she heard a quick knock on the door, then shuffling on the mat.

"You're late." Regina said, having opened the door as Emma had been down the steps of the porch already, her head hung low, hands in her red leather jacket pockets.

Stopping the blonde turned and met the other woman's gaze. "I'm sorry! I got caught up in work. I came as soon as I realized what time it was." She said, hoping that Regina wasn't too mad at her for not having called or anything. Staring at the stunning woman in front of her for a moment, Emma sighed and continued to apologize. "I can uh, I can go... We can just do this tomorrow night isnte-"

"You're already here. Come in." Regina said, her chest tightening slightly as she watched Emma enter, attempting, and failing, at hiding a smile.

Giving the blonde a head start, Regina smiled as she closed the door, not having realized that her and Emma's entire encounter had been seen from across the street.


	2. Part Two

"Regina I can't do this." Emma groaned, her hands dropping to her sides as she looked to the brunette standing across the room from her. She had been trying for hours to have something she couldn't see appear in her hands, but couldn't get the hang of it.

Sighing, Regina looked to the empty wine glass hiding behind a sheet, then back to Emma. "You're trying too hard." She repeated for what seemed like the millionth time. Walking over to the frustrated blonde, Regina stood behind her, rubbing out the tenseness from Emma's shoulders. "You need to relax. you know exactly what is behind the sheet and where. Now it's only a matter of power to make it appear in your hands." She said, brushing her hands down Emma's back before stepping back. "Try once more then we can call it a night."

Groaning, Emma looked behind her at Regina then sighed as she was given a look. Missing the feeling of Regina's hands on her, Emma closed her eyes and took a breath. "Alright. One more time." She said as Regina smiled and stepped back. Keeping her eyes closed, Emma focused on the glass, it's shape and the general location of where it was hiding. Letting out another breath, Emma focused entirely on her magic and just as she was about to give up, she felt the smoothness of the wineglass in her hands.

"A little patience goes a long way, dear." Regina said, smiling as she looked to the blonde. "I am very proud of you."

Grinning, Emma turned around looked to Regina. The brunette's brilliant smile made her heart skip a beat as she stepped over to her. "Heh... it uhm..." Emma started realizing she had no idea what she wanted to say. "Uhm... thanks."

Smirking as the blonde stuttered, Regina nodded toward the stairs. "Let's put that wine glass to good use, shall we?" Regina suggested, not quite ready to part with the Savior for the night.

The Mayor and Sheriff talked late into the night, both sitting with a glass of wine in their hands, both unaware that they were still being watched.

"Look alive, Swan. You don't want to set a bad example to your deputies, do you?" Came a familiar and unwanted voice from the doorway, causing the blonde to jump.

Having fallen asleep, propped up on her arms, Emma looked to the door to see Hook smirking and approaching her desk. Groaning internally, she stood, stopping him from getting too close to her. "What do you want?" she said ignoring the lustful look that always overtook his features when he was in her presence.

"You would think you'd be a bit happier to see the man you sent this to." The pirate said holding up a folded note in his right hand.

Frowning, Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and slipped it on. "I don't know what you're getting at Killian, but I never wrote you any kind of note." She said, stepping past him and walking to the door. "I'm sure you can find your way back to your ship. Bye."

Grabbing her arm, Hook grinned and spun the blonde around just as she stepped outside the station doors. "Aye, one moment, m'lady. After all you wrote you'll just walk away? You gotta be insane to think I'd let you slip away." He said, pulling Emma into a kiss.

Regina stood across the street, watching as the pirate pulled Emma into a kiss as she walked out of the station. She had been on her way to meet the blonde at the station so they could walk to her office and discuss the night's lesson.

Without completely realizing it, Regina dropped the coffees in her hands she had picked up for the two of them and took a few steps back, walking in the direction she came from, dropping the coffee's in her hands as she made her way back to the manor.

Hearing something fall from across the street, Emma turned as she saw Regina's coat swing around the corner. "Shit." She breathed to herself. "You." She rounded on Hook as he rubbed at his jaw where Emma had punched him. "Come near me or touch me again, and I'll blow off your other hand... Got it?" the blonde warned, as Killian nodded and stumbled off.

Running across the street, Emma tried to catch up to Regina. Turning the corner she found the street empty, except the few townspeople going about their days. Pulling out her phone she called Regina's cell, only to receive no answer, only to try her office and get her secretary who told her the mayor had not been in yet.

Nightfall came around and Regina looked to the clock. 8PM. The usual time she'd text emma to remind her of their lesson. Looking to her phone she saw it light up, Emma's name reflecting on the screen as she walked away from the buzzing phone and headed upstairs to bed.

Hours passed as she lay in bed, scolding herself feeling jealous in any way over what she had witnessed. "She does not belong to you, Regina. She can be with whoever she pleases... though anyone can do better than that disgusting pirate..." She scolded, then let out a breath and ran her hands over her face.

As her thoughts played back and forth, Regina fell into a fitful sleep.

"You'll be fine, dear. A little pain does you good, fuels your anger, and in turn your magic." Cora said softly, brushing Regina's hair from her face as she lay in bed, her thoughts plaguing her dreams. "Love is weakness. You need your strength to keep your image as a feared Queen."


	3. Part Three

Regina sat in her office, going through her paperwork more quickly than usual. It had been almost a week since she had turned the corner to find Emma kissing that flea ridden pirate and just as long since the two had shared any form of communication. A knock on her office door broke her thoughts about the blonde and her whereabouts as she looked up to find Henry poking his head through the door.

"Hi mom!" He said slipping inside with a coffee and a small take out bag in his hand.

Smiling, Regina stood from her desk and unfinished work and met Henry at the table in the office, hugging him as he handed her the beverage. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be at Emma's tonight?" She asked confused, looking at her son, a slight panic cutting through her thoughts.

"Yeah, but you've been so busy lately I wanned to bring you some lunch before I went to her place." He answered, holding up the bag and setting it down.

Kissing the top of his head, Regina let out a small breath and smiled. "Well, thank you. I promise this weekend we'll go out, just you and me to make up for my burying myself in my work."

Grinning, Henry nodded and hugged her. "Awesome!" He said as he stepped back, watching Regina's confused face as his grin fell "But uhm... Ma already said she was taking me to the movies and stuff... uhm... Did you want to come with us? I'm sure she won't mind! Unless you two are still fighting?" He asked carefully.

Regina's brow furrowed as Henry mentioned them fighting. "Ms. Swan and I are not fighting, why do you say that?"

Shrugging, Henry looked at her sheepishly and shoved his hands in his pockets, mirroring his other mother. " Well... I noticed you two talked a lot more before and you always did a lot of work stuff together but now..." he said shrugging again.

Regina looked to her son and sighed, he was more observant than she gave him credit for. " Fair enough. To prove to you that Ms. Swan and I aren't fighting, I'll go with you two." She replied, instantly regretting her decision. The bright smile on her son's face chased away some of that regret as he hugged her tightly. "Come on, I'll drop you off before Mary-Margaret sends out a search party."

" Ma?" Henry called as he walked into the apartment, dropping his bag onto the floor.

" Yeah, over here, Kid. Where were you? I had to stop Mary- Margaret from sending out a search party." The blonde teased, sitting up and looking behind the back of the couch and looking at Henry's amused face.

Walking over and leaning over the back of the couch, Henry laughed and looked to Emma. "I went to go visit mom at work. She said the same thing about Grandma sending a search party." He grinned. "Oh! And! she said she'd come with us to the movies this weekend. She had plans for us but I told her you'd be okay if she came with us... it's okay... right?" Henry asked realizing Emma might not be okay with it.

Emma sat raised an eyebrow slightly. "Uhm..." She managed, the idea of spending the day with Regina throwing her off.

"Sooo... its not alright?" Henry asked slowly looking at Emma. "I could call her and..." he started before Emma interrupted.

"No! Uh... no." She said clearing her throat as Henry smirked. " Regina can come if she uh... if she wants." Emma managed, fighting the urge to grab her phone and attempt to call Regina once more.

Henry smiled and set off toward his room. " Good." He said before turning halfway through the apartment. " Hey, this'll be the first time we all hang out together." He said aloud, more to himself than to Emma.

As Henry disappeared into his room, Emma leaned against the back of the couch, staring at the blank tv screen. " Guess you can't avoid me forever, Regina." She said to the empty room before picking up her book from the coffee table.

Friday evening came and Regina stood in front of her bedroom mirror looking over her third outfit choice of the evening. Groaning she shook her head and met her own stare in the mirror. " You're being ridiculous. You have no feelings for her." The brunette unconvincingly said to herself for the hundreth time that night, just as the doorbell rang.

Not having been expecting anyone, Regina headed downstairs and opened the door to see Henry's excited grin and Emma's yellow death trap parked on the street with her inside.

" Uh, Henry I thought I was meeting you both at the movie theatre?" Regina asked as she looked to Henry.

" Change of plans! We're getting dinner at Grannny's first! C'Mon, Ma's waiting!" He exclaimed excitedly, giving Regina just enough time to grab her purse before closing the door and practically pulling her down the path.

As Henry climbed into the back seat and pulled it back for Regina to sit in front, the former Queen took a deep breath before getting in and sitting beside Emma.

Emma looked her over, eyebrow slightly raised as she refrained from letting out a long breath. Regina had chosen to kill her with her outfit choice of the night. Unlike her usual power suits, she had chosen to wear a simple, yet form fitting blue dress that stopped a little more than mid thigh as she sat down and matching heels that made her legs seem to stretch on for miles on end.

Regaining her composure, Emma turned the car back on and looked between the both of them in the rearview mirror. "You guys ready?" She asked as Henry replied excitedly and Regina nodded, buckling her seatbelt the moment she closed her door. "To Granny's we go." she said earning herself a laugh from Henry, and more importantly, the shadow of a smirk from Regina.


	4. Part Four

Purposely sitting beside Regina, Henry left the other side of the bench for Emma to sit directly across from Regina by putting his feet up on the other side. Looking in between his two mothers, he smirked to himself as the two exchanged a glance to one another before receiving their food. " Can we do this all the time?" Henry asked looking to Emma, then Regina.

" Sure, kid. As long as your mom's alright with it?" Emma asked looking to Regina.

Quirking her eyebrow slightly at Emma, Regina looked to Henry and gave him a smile. " Of course, dear. But let's get through tonight first, shall we?" She suggested, affectionately cupping his chin and kissing his forehead.

Dinner passed with minimal conversation between Emma and Regina, regardless of Henry's attempt to trick them into talking to one another. Emma's attempts at conversation with Regina were even less effective, as Regina only answered in one to two word answers.

" Ma... is she still mad at you?" Henry whispered as they walked behind Regina while making their way through the parking lot of the movie theatre.

"I think so." Emma replied as they walked, the sway of Regina's hips mesmerizing her as usual. Shaking it off, Emma sighed, having missed the majority of what Henry had been saying. "... whatever happened with you guys, we can fix it." He whispered before jogging ahead and opening the theatre door before Regina could get to it.

" Thank you, Little Prince." Regina smiled, as she stepped into the building.

Henry smiled and waited for Emma to walk by him, before following the pair of them. "Thanks, kid." She grinned, nudging him playfully.

As Regina paid for their tickets before Emma even had the chance to offer, she turned to see Henry looking around, stopping only when he caught her eye. Narrowing her own slightly she walked over to him, handing him his ticket and Emma hers. "Henry… what are you looking at?" She asked suspiciously.

"There was a fly, I was trying to see if I could keep up with it. But I lost it." He lied quickly as Emma appeared with a tray full of drinks and popcorn.

" Are we ready to go in?" Emma asked as Henry nodded and led the way, closely followed by Regina. Catching up and matching her stride, Emma glanced to her as they entered the dimly lit theatre. " Hey, I uh, didn't think you drank soda, so I grabbed you a coffee..." the blonde said in her feeble attempt to make conversation, yet again.

Regina looked to the sheriff as they took their seats, as Henry announced having to use the restroom, leading the two stuck sitting beside one another at the back of the crowded theatre.

" Thank you." Regina replied, taking the beverage from Emma who had held it out for her.

Another few long moments passed in uncomfortable silence between Emma and Regina as they awaited the start of the movie and Henry's return. Emma glanced at Regina, waiting for her to say something explaining her silent treatment but nothing came.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Emma turned in her seat. "Damnit, Regina, will you please tell me what's going on?!" She asked, voice hushed as she spoke.

Keeping her eyes on the preview screen, Regina answered flatly. " It seems like we are sitting in a theatre awaiting the start of this movie, Ms. Swan."

Growling under her breath, Emma frowned and moved to try and obstruct her gaze, " You know what I mean, Regina. You've been avoiding me for over a week!"

" I've been busy. I'm sure you've found other ways to occupy your nights, combing the pirate for fleas after picking splinters off one another." She answered, just as Henry appeared and sat in his seat.

" Whatcha guys talkin about?" Henry asked, taking a soda and the popcorn from Emma as she handed it to him.

" Nothing, honey, just work things." Regina lied as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the showing.

By the middle of the movie Emma was a fidgeting bundle of nerves and by the end she was ready to explode. As they exited the theatre and once again got into her car, Emma sped off toward her apartment.

"Uhm, Ms. Swan this is not my house." Regina said as she looked to Emma.

" I'm aware." The blonde replied, as she turned to look at Henry. " Your mom and I need to talk about some work things. Think you'll be alright hanging out with your grandparents for a while?"

Grinning, Henry nodded and exited the car through Emma's side, waving before running into the building. "We've no work issues to discuss, Ms. Swan. What is it that you want?" Regina asked, her arms crossed as she looked to the blonde who had started driving once again.

"I know you saw Killian kiss me." Emma said after they had reached the end of the road.

Tensing slightly at the memory she had been trying to forget, Regina kept her eyes on the road ahead of her as Emma drove. " And?" The brunette asked shortly.

" Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Emma asked, glancing at Regina.

Clenching her jaw briefly, Regina kept silent as Emma purposely took a roundabout route to Regina's street.

" THAT'S why you've been avoiding me, isn't it?" The blonde pressed as she stopped at a red street light. "Regina, there isn't anything going on between me and Killian, in fact, that awesome bruise on the side of his face was from me the second I pushed him away." Emma explained as the light changed from red to green and she drove toward the mayoral manor.

Quirking her eyebrow as she looked to Emma, Regina couldn't help but to smirk. "That was you?"

Emma grinned and nodded as she parked outside of Regina's house and turned off the car before looking to her. "Yep! He came out of nowhere with some fake note saying it was from me, then kissed me as I was leaving to meet with you at your office." The blonde explained, watching as Regina's tense demeanor softened.

Keeping silent for a moment, Regina grabbed her purse from her feet and opened her door.

"Hey! Wh-" Emma started before Regina closed the door and walked around the car, knocking on Emma's window.

Smirking at the confused look on the blondes face, Regina gestured to the house. "Would you like to come inside, Ms. Swan?"


	5. Part Five

Note: Hi I'm really sorry about the delay and shortness of this but life is kicking my ass. Regardless I wanted to finally get something out to all of you lovely people to read my writing so here it is, part 5.

Emma swallowed hard as Regina smirked at her, the devious look in her eyes doing nothing to stop the chill that tingled it's way down her spine, despite the living rooms warmth coming from the fireplace. "Regina, I can't do this..." Emma repeated, turning to look at the mayor who had taken her seat on the leather chair.

" Can't, or won't, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow slightly, a smirk firmly planted across her lips.

Groaning, Emma shoved her hands into her back pockets. " Can't I just go grab a bucket of water and extinguish the fire that way?"

All it took was one look and Emma groaned and turned back to the fireplace for what seemed like the millionth time in the past hour and half she had been trying. Hearing the shift of the leather behind her, Emma figured that Regina had moved to get a better view of what she was doing.

"Concentrate, Emma." Regina said from across the room. Watching the Sheriff, Regina stood, the click of her heels muffled by the carpet of the living room as she came up behind the blonde and placed a hand at the small of her back. "You can do this."

Taking a breath, Emma felt a spark pass through from Regina's fingers to her skin, despite the thin layer of clothing keeping the two apart. Clearing her throat, and closing her eyes Emma tried to focus entirely on the fireplace but her mind wandered to the woman standing behind her. 'C'mon, Swan, focus… just put the damn fire out...' She thought to herself as she felt the lingering warmth of Regina's hand on her back disappear.

Smiling as the blonde extinguished the flames, Regina stepped in front of her and placed both of her hands into Emma's and squeezing gently. "Well done, Sheriff." She praised before releasing the blondes hands and motioning for her to follow.

Having frozen under Regina's touch, Emma dropped her hands and took a steadying breath before walking behind the Mayor as she led the way into the kitchen. Grabbing two whiskey glasses from the cabinet, Regina placed them on the counter and set to pouring each of them a glass of her homemade cider.

Taking the glass as Regina offered it, Emma gulped half of it down as the brunette hid her grin behind her own glass as she took a sip. The two stood silently in the middle of the kitchen, each stealing a glance of the other when they weren't paying attention until their second glass in.

"Regina I-" Emma started before being silenced by the feeling of Regina's lips crushing against hers in a searing kiss.


	6. Part Six

Emma's glass nearly fell out of her hand once she realized what was happening. Yet before she had the chance to react, Regina pulled back, setting her glass down on the counter and turning her back to the blonde.

"I-uhm..." Emma continued, a wave of confidence coming over her as she set her own glass down while at the same time taking Regina's hand and spinning her around. "...I wasn't finished." Emma grinned, cupping the side of Regina's neck and kissing the brunette hard.

Regina awoke suddenly, the curtains in her bedroom wide open. Laying back against her pillows, she closed her eyes and suddenly the events from the night before flashed across her closed eyes.

Her lips to Emma's.

Emma's to hers.

Pushing the Savior against the counter and tearing off her jacket, while the feel of her teeth marking her collarbone elicited breathy moans from the former Queen.

Her dress falling to the floor as Emma pinned her hands with one of her own above her head against the hall closet.

The snap of her fingers which caused the Sheriffs remaining clothing to fly off her and land on the floor just outside her bedroom.

Sparks. Literal sparks popping around them as their bodies entwined in bed.

Echoes of not only her own but Emma's moans, screams, and breaths of need and pleasure ringing over and over in her ears, fading only when she felt a hand slip into hers.

It wasn't a dream.

"Regina?" Emma asked sleepily, squeezing her hand. "Are you okay?"

Opening her eyes after letting a small shaky breath out, chocolate eyes met emerald and Regina smiled at her shaking her head slightly. "It wasn't a dream." She finally managed widely, Emma sat up, the silk sheet sliding down her still naked body, bite marks and scratches littered her back, shoulders, chest. "It definitely was not a dream." She said looking at Regina's marks on her own body then lettingher eyes wander over the Mayors olive skin. "You did a hell of a job leaving your mark on me."

Smirking, Regina ran her fingertips along Emma's collarbone at a particularly deep bite marHe k and met her eyes. "Mmh, I did. I always leave my mark on what is mine."

"I'm beyond okay with this." Emma replied, looking behind her at her pants on the hallway floor, where her phone was ringing. Standing she stretched, and padded over to her phone just as it finished ringing.

23 missed calls: Mom.

"Shit."

Frowning, Regina stood, grabbing her robe and tying it loosely around her waist as she looked at the phone screen. "What is-... Oh... Oh no."

"She's probably... " Emma started just as the sound of frantic knocking echoed from downstairs. "Fuck..."


	7. Part Seven

HELLO I KNOW I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I don't have a laptop and typing out long stories on an iPhone is a pain in the butt. But here's an update anyway.

Lessons Learned: Part 7

"Regina!" Mary-Margaret called, her voice shrill and panic stricken as she banged on the door yet again. "Regina! Open up!" She shrieked again, lifting her arm to knock again as the door flung open in front of her and Regina appeared, dressed in a crimson button up and black suit pants.

"Are you aware that it is eight in the morning and you are shrieking like a banshee out of Hell?!" Regina snapped, causing the pixie haired woman to shrink back slightly.

Adjusting her knitted sweater, Mary-Margaret took a breath, steadying herself before speaking. "Regina, Emma's gone missing. She never came home last night and Henry said she came here to talk to you." She blurted.

"Yes, Ms. Swan is here. No doubt still sound asleep in a guest room despite your obnoxious pounding on my front door."

Frowning slightly, the pixie haired woman looked around and saw Emma's yellow Bug in the driveway parked behind Regina's car. "I-... Uh... Is.." The woman's stuttered looking behind Regina as Emma shuffled down the stairs, running her fingers through her hair and yawning. "Emma!"

Looking up, Emma took a second to pause before squinting and looking to her mother. "Shhhhh, you're too loud, mom." She grumbled before leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked, looking between her daughter and the mayor confused.

"Emma and I were discussing work matters last night, and my cider hit her harder than intended. I refused to let her drive home intoxicated and she spent the night safely in my guest room." Regina explained simply, glancing at Emma as the blonde ran her hands down her face and straightened up.

"Oh... Uhm, that was kind of you, Regina." Mary-Margaret replied looking between the two again. "Emma, let's get you home, David and Henry have been worried about you too."

Nodding the blonde walked over to the door and grimaced at the sunlight before turning to the Mayor. "You're quite the hostess, Madam Mayor." Emma grinned as Mary-Margaret made her way down the path to her car.

Waiting until the blondes mother was out of earshot, Regina pulled up Emma's shirt collar slightly to hide her mark, "You've no idea, Ms. Swan." She smirked. "Just wait until next time... Enjoy the rest of your day."

Two days had passed since their night together, and Emma could barely contain herself as she anxiously watched the clock in her office. She had received a text earlier from Regina about showing up for her lesson at the usual time of 8PM and nightfall could not come quickly enough.

"Emma, are you feeling alright?" David asked, crossing his arms as he looked to his daughter.

Jumping, the blonde eyes shot over from the clock to the doorway where David stood watching her neglect her work. "Uh yeah I'm fine. Just wanna get out of here already." She shrugged, turning in her chair toward her computer and clicking at already read emails.

"Are you sure? You've been kind of antsy since this morning." He noted, frowning slightly.

Keeping her eyes on the screen, Emma nodded and continued "reading" messages she had long since replied to. "I'm fine, like I said, I just want to be done for the day." She replied, glancing at the time at the comer of her screen.

8:00PM. The doorbell rang of the mayoral manor and the click of heels echoed off the walls as Regina opened the door to find a grinning Sheriff. "Good evening, Ms. Swan."

"Hey." Emma said, grin firmly planted on her face as Regina stepped aside to let her into the house. "Should we head to the basement so we don't wake Henry?"

"No. Not tonight, let's keep to the living room instead." Regina answered all too quickly, walking past the blonde who quirked an eyebrow. "What do you say we try something a little different tonight?"

Stopping by the fireplace, Emma took a long look at Regina and frowned slightly. "Sure, uhm... What'd you have in mind?"

"Why don't we teach you to throw fire?"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked uncertainty. "Regina, I can barely make a pen appear in my hands from across the room, let alone fire from nowhere." she continued, her brow furrowed as she caught the mayors look.

"Hm." The brunette hummed, sighing before looking to the blonde. "Have you at least been practicing, dear?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Shoving her hands in her back pockets, Emma nodded slowly as she studied the woman in front of her. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, though she kept her distance.

"I am fine, dear." Regina replied, now why don't we get on to today's lesson?" She asked taking a step toward the blonde.

Shaking her head, Emma took a small step back. "I think we should skip the lesson today..."

"Nonsense, dear." The brunette drawled, as she made a swift catching motion with her hand, causing the blonde to collapse to the floor. "We haven't even started." She finished.

With another wave of her hands and a cloud of dark blue smoke, Cora appeared, walking over and stepping around the unconscious blonde. "You definitely are smarter than you look, Savior, I'll give you that." The older woman said as she used her shoe to push Emma onto her back. "But you are standing in Regina's way for power and I cannot let you do that." She said, and with a snap of her fingers the two were in the basement, Emma's unconscious body laying beside Regina's on the hard stone floor.


End file.
